The present application relates to human/computer interfaces and more particularly to a remote control/microdisplay device that accepts voice commands and tracks hand motions and/or head movements to provide access to application software such as executing on a remote host device.
Small, portable electronic devices capable of storing and displaying large amounts of high resolution computer graphic information and even video content continue to be increasingly popular. These devices, such as the Apple iPhone™, represent a significant trend towards convergence among mobile phones, portable computers and digital media players. (iPhone is a trademark of Apple Computer, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif.) While these devices typically include a display screen, the visual experience of a high resolution, large format display cannot be easily replicated in such devices because of their physical size limitations.
As a result, consumers are now seeking a high quality, portable, color display to augment their handheld devices. One such device is a head mounted eyewear device which is worn on the user's face or head similar to a pair of eyeglasses or headphones. Another example is a hand-held viewing device. These devices include a small high resolution micro-display and lens to magnify the image. A wireless interface provides great convenience and mobility to such devices. The micro-displays can provide Super Video Graphics Array (SVGA) (800×600) resolution or even Extended Graphics Array (XGA) (1024×768) or higher resolution. For more information regarding such displays, see a co-pending patent application entitled “Mobile Wireless Display Software Platform for Controlling Other systems and Devices”, U.S. application Ser. No. 12/348,648 filed Jan. 5, 2009 and “Handheld Wireless Display Devices Having High Resolution Display Suitable for Use as Mobile Internet Device”, PCT International Application No. PCT/US09/38601 filed Mar. 27, 2009.